


Letting Off Steam

by Mythoriel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythoriel/pseuds/Mythoriel
Summary: Quick lemon of Mick helping Sara work through her aggression.





	

Sara pushed past the others and led the way back into the Waverider. The rest of the team exchanged looks and shrugs. 

“Should someone talk to her?” Kendra asked Rip. He’d directed her to be Sara’s humanity tutor before and wanted to know if she should go after her. 

“No, she needs some time to cool down. We’ll be fine.”

Mick had caught her scent as she stormed past, full of sweat, anger, and frustration and it grabbed his attention. Everyone settled in for the next jump and he slipped away, to the storage room Sara had claimed as hers. He leaned against the doorway and looked over her tense posture as she struggled to focus on cleaning her knives and shuriken. 

“Tough night, eh?” his gravelly voice especially crackled as he grew hotter.

“Leave me alone.”

“Thought you’d want to… talk about losing control in the warehouse. Being a girl and all.”

“Well I don’t. And I’m surprised a Neanderthal like you would want to put more than two words together.”

He stalked up behind her. “Neanderthal? Well this caveman knows what you need.”

“You have no idea what I need. And if you-” Mick grabbed her by the waist and threw her, spinning into the far wall. She landed with a knee and a hand on the ground and sprang at him with a feral scream. He took the two hits and waited for her kick to grab her by the leg and pin her to the wall. She hesitated when he leaned in, smelling her again.

“I love the scent of a real woman,” he said. “A warrior woman.”

She had been raped before and was ready to kill him when he surprised her again. He held her hips against the wall and knelt between her legs. Her surprise bought him enough time to take hold of her pants’ waistline and tear the hem all the way to her ass. He slid a leg onto his shoulder and dove into her pussy with gusto.

She was angry at him for attacking her and, however briefly, overpowering her. She was angry at herself for hesitating for even a moment, much less nearly a minute by then. She was angry at how the others looked at her when she lost control in the heat of battle and reminded them (and herself) that she was still a monster. It felt like all of her anger was boiling in the center of her body and Mick was feasting on it. 

Sara grabbed a strut on the wall for leverage and arched her back, pressing into him. Her other hand grasped a breast, vainly trying to work it through the leather armor chestpiece. His fingers dug into her ass and thigh, holding her tight. She pushed all her anger down, into Mick, and when there was nothing left, she went limp. Mick leaned back, breathless, and let her drop onto his lap. They sat, breathing hard, just looking at each other. 

“I guess even you have a few surprises,” she said. She wasn’t about to admit that she felt better, more clear headed and relaxed than she had since getting her soul back. She wanted to see if he was like every other man who’d ever done her a favor and expected her to return it.

“Feel better?” he smirked.

“If I said yes, is your ego going to let you leave the room?”

“I’m surprised you’d let me leave the room.” He started to stand and she grabbed him by the crotch. 

“I didn’t say I was.”

She took a rag and wiped her juice off his face before pulling him into a kiss and pulling his shirt up. Twenty minutes later she was trying to tuck her torn pants into her belt enough to get to her bunk. 

“If you ruin another pair of my pants, I’m going to give you a matching mark on your face.”

“So you’re planning on another time?”

“And if you mention any of this to anyone…”

“Yeah, yeah.” He stretched his naked and limp body on the ground and smirked at her until she left, a particular bounce in her step. 

Once she was gone, he started dressing. As he buckled his pants, Snart slid into the room and leaned against the door. 

“So you and Sara?”

“Seems she likes it a little rough.”

Snart nodded. “She does seem like a rough girl. But I wonder if you’ve thought this through.”

“What’s there to think about? It’s sex.”

“It’s still a relationship, and relationships are bad in these close quarters. Today you’re shacking up with Sara, tomorrow with a buxom redhead, and maybe Sara gets jealous. Maybe things get tense between you two. Maybe it becomes a distraction while we’re out fighting?”

“Don’t worry so much. We’re both adults.”

“Just be careful, Mick.”

 

At the end of their next mission, Sara exchanged a look with Mick and they disappeared into the ship. 

As they caught their breath, Sara straddling Mick’s hips, he said, “Snart seems to think this is a bad idea. That you’d get jealous of the other girls I fuck.”

“What other girls? Kendra? If she’s willing to slum with you, I say go for it.”

“So you’re fine?”

“Disappointed? I need you for exactly one reason. I’m not looking for something long term. And as for any other girls we come across, I call dibs.”

 


End file.
